Once and Again
by NadiaHart
Summary: A love to strong for words hidden behind closed doors and tight lips. Hidden behind deaf ears and blind eyes. No one could ever find out how strong our love was until him. . . .
1. Once and Again part 1

~Once and Again~~

WARNING: Well in order to understand this one you must go and first read One Time More. Well you don't have to but if you want it to be a surprise then DON'T. But if you want to jump into the sick and twisted place I call my mind then by all means read tmy previous work "One Time More"

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just like to make them play with each other in awful ways. [hehehe]

The last remaining embers in the fire fizzled and died, the house elves swarmed the common room talking quietly about this and that. Their small feet making soft swooshing noises along the carpet. All in the castle were sleeping. . or at least just drifting off, that is the only time they would swarm like this, cleaning madly before the noise of the day comes again.

Slowly I opened my eyes scaring away two or three of them as I sat up on the common room couch. I nodded and spoke quietly,

"It's ok go about your work I wont bother you." they bowed and moved slowly out of my way.

I quietly make my way over to one of the large arm chairs covered deep in the shadows of the room. There my sparkling hazel eyes laid upon a sleeping boy, he lay slumped in the large arm chair his head flopped down on his chest a book falling out of his hands. I smiled and knelt down in front of him dragging one of my small nimble hands up his thigh.

"My love" I think as my eyes glaze remembering over is peaceful form again "Forever no one will replace you in my heart and tonight will be no different then the others." As my hand get closer to his heat he stirs and his hazel eyes find mine immediately and he knows as a smile quickly spreads across his lips.

I grab his hand it is my turn to lead, a few house elves giggle they know our routine to well, some scatter in fear being spotted, out the portrait the fat lady smiles and flushes lightly knowing where we are going. I feel him turn he usually waves a lustrous smile on his face I pull him crouching we pick up speed.

Down the carpeted hall swoosh swoosh our feet make the only sound in the corridor; I know he is smiling his hind squeezes mine tight. A left a right a secret passage. Down down down many stairs the air grows cold at every pause his hands find a new spot on my body to ravage.

I turn to him his eyes hungry and sparkling, his lips slightly open and glistening those perfect cheeks showed a slight flush even in the darkness of the castle.

"We are almost there" I whisper before his hungry sugar lime lips melt into mine, it is hard not just to have him there but it must wait I have a spot , I must keep my mind clear of the pleasurable haze that had begun to fill it. I put my hand on his chest, one of his pert nipples push against my palm. A soft moan escaped my lips and I struggle but succeed to push his soft lips away from mine.

I smile at his frustration; taking his hand again I lean looking around the corner.

Passing through great hall, I know he is lost . . .this was to be a new spot; I smile and tug him down a dark hall, are feet smack the cold ground, down, down, down, then stop.

A large stone wall stands in front of us he looked up and up the top couldn't be seen. I smile at him watching his eyes graze the wall, his head snaps down to me a smile wide with wonderment on his face his eyes show his lust and excitement. I pull him to an unseen passage small and tight one in front of the other we walk, it opens to a small room with a few cotton blankets on the floor and many soft pillows thrown here and there. Black and orange candles float about the room casting a romantic glow.

I pull him in hard we crash onto the padded floor he landing on top of me, his hands probing under my clothing his soft kisses flutter down my neck I arch my back and my eyes close, a deep breath is draw by whom it doesn't matter anymore we are once again one.

Clothing flung about the room as we roll on top of the other and back again in complete ecstasy. Hearing, seeing, feeling, nothing but one another, nothing could be more perfect.

.

.

.

A young boy tossed and turned in his bed a dream raging its way across his mind. . . .

"NO" he sat straight up in a cold sweat his breathing heavy. Slowly he moved his hand to brush his tussled flaxen locks out of his cold eyes. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed he stood and went to the bathroom splashing cold water on his face.

He emerged his bed looming up out of the darkness . . . "No" he thought "not again . . . a walk yes a walk will clear my head"

He didn't bother putting on his robe the cold of the castle on his bare chest would do him good.

He dragged his slipper-less feet across the deep green carpet letting the friction warm his chilled toes. The lush carpet took him down the wide main staircase and across the dead quiet common room. The sight of the giant stone wall forced a heavy sigh past his lips, rolling his shoulders he tried to relieve the new strange tension running through his body. He brought one of his hands up to his eyes and closed them giving another great sigh as he pushed some of the large stone bricks into the wall, it slowly melted away. His shoulders hunched he walked through the opening and drew a slow staggering breath, a husky familiar sent reaching his nose. Cold eyes flashed sharply about the dark empty hall a faint and almost non-existent glow drawing his attention.

With unsteady footsteps he walked towards the warm glow, a small corridor he would have never noticed on his own stretched out before him. He paused for just a moment his hands pressed against the cool stone by the entrance his eyes tentatively adjusting to the orange glow. In the still of the castles lower reaches soft laughter and sweet nothings drifted to his ears. Heat flowed steadily from the hall the warmth drawing the boy in, down the long narrow passage, towards soft laughter, towards husky moans.

The glow drew him onward its warm light chasing the chill from his skin the closer he got to it the sounds grew louder keeping his bear feet going, the warmth flowing from the room ahead of him igniting a flame in his cold eyes as the noises, smells, and sounds strike a memory of lusts familiar sex.

As he stumbled into the bright room his eyes shut tight adjusting to the light, he suddenly felt something wrong. His steal eyes flashed between the two red sweaty faces the same deep sparkling hazel eyes staring widely at him.

Something deep with in him stirred wildly to life.

A.N: Just made a few corrections I hope this reads a little easier now. Sorry about all of the Noob errors.


	2. Once and again thesecondCumming

Disclaimer don't own them...I just...I ...I.. just like to make them do awful things...IS THAT SO BAD...;;weeps;;

Once and Again part 2

A powerful urge awoke in him as he had never experienced before, both revulsion and desire rushed along in his blood stream, his own heart beat thundered in his ears as he struggled to breath. He backed up until the cold stone scraped his bare sweat coated back. Three pares of eyes didn't blink, three sets of hearts didn't beat, everything was still and just as suddenly everything moved bodies scrambled voices rang out in struggle as blankets were thrown and wands were snatched.

"Don't move." I heard his voice sing clear and husky as he stood next to me a blanket draped around his hips like I had around my own, the blanket didn't serve but to amplify his obvious erection. Matching wands rose mine and his as they pointed at our flaxen haired pale skinned intruder.

"Of all the people." I think softly cursing as I attempt to still my breathing as does my partner his hand shakes in worry of being reveled, his eyes were wide as his other hand gripped his sheet, damn even now he was an erotic site.

"You...and...and you.." the intruders voice came slightly shaken almost cracking but a hint of something was under it all, ...arousal...I couldn't stop my eyes from dipping over the slim tone of his lithe upper body, down lower to the narrow hips, the lose fabric of his pants did nothing to hide the slow increase of his member. "That's...that's... wrong...that's...that's..."

I laughed soft sweet and flowing as it filled the chamber "Obviously part of you doesn't agree." My wand tip flicked down to his swelling apex and back up again my sloping brows arched as my partner took a moment to look and too laughed.

His voice rang out next "Take them off, we will show you the only thing that is truly wrong..."

"The only thing that is truly wrong is that you still have your pants on now shed them." I finished his sentence as he smiled and lent in and kissed my cheek.

The intruder groaned as his pants dropped letting his member slip free. His pale features were flushed and dark in red heated embarrassment and arousal. My partner and I slid free of out covering wands still drawn and went to him our bodies sliding against him pulling him to the ground with us as our play started again.

Husky groans and sweet soft words again fulled the small chamber the hours slid by in heated sweat moist passion, the candles burn down to their stumps before we all fall apart bodies drawn and tired muscles aching passions spent. Our three breathing is hard and loud gasping and moaning still in the lasting effect of our orgasms.

"I cant believe what just happened.." our former intruder turned plaything spoke out in a low sleepy tone. His chest rising and falling slowly, my arm draped around his torso holding him to my chest my face cuddled into his neck as I place a soft kiss there. "I...I mean im not like you.." he seemed confused and lost, his gray eyes flicked to my partner who had propped himself up on his elbow and was tracing small circles over this pale intruders chest as his brows arched.

"Not like us..your right, you could never be like us..." I smile at his comment and follow up lifting my mouth from suckling at this younger boys flaxen and soft neck "Two of us are enough,"

The boy in my arms nodded "Don't..tell anyone about this..or..." his body stiffened and his tone turned slightly harsh "Or I will have my father after you, and your family..."his eyes dipped and his cheeks heated with the flush of embarrassment at what he had just said.

"Don't worry baby." I say softly "You keep our secret and we will keep yours..." I smile over at my partner and he says after me "Maybe we will even invite you back next time."

I can feel this small pale boy relax and I know a smile came to his perfect bow shaped lips. "I...I might like that.." he said in barley a whisper.

My eyes drift to the candles and I curse as I sit up and begin to search for my pants. "We have to go everyone will wake in a little we have to get back to the tower..." I say my eyes on my perfect match, as he nodded and helped the small pale boy to his feet handing him his pants.

"Damn did you to sleep here all night?" Ron's voice came out drifting over our heads as I yawned and sat up from where I was leaning against George. His hand slipped from mine before anyone could see and he nodded "Yeah...History homework always dose us in.." He grunted and rose casting me a sideways look before he headed up to shower.

Ron shrugged as harry and Hermione joined him "We are off to breakfast..." he said giving me a strange look as my eyes watched Georges ass over his shoulder..

"Oh...uh...sure ok...bye Ron.." I say as I lick my lips remembering how sweet that ass tasted against my palms.

"Everyone, please your attention..." one of the Professors said over the gathered students pushing shoulder to shoulder in a tight knot trying to enter the main hall. We weren't listening matching smile on our lips we wove our way through the crowd to the flaxen hair that stood out like a beacon to our lust.

Coming up behind him I palm his ass giving it a soft pinch as he growled and turned his pale eyes coming up narrowed only to widen as they laid on our faces. A blush rose and he went tot take a step back only to bump into another Slythren. "Damn you get the fuck out of here. I wont be seen with you in public!" he growled softly

"Fuck.." George arches a brow causing the boys pale skin to blush further, "We'd love to fuck you out here but there are to many people around for that sort of play.." he said so smoothly it sent shivers down my spine and brought a smile to my face just as fast as it brought a hungry blush to the smaller boys.

"Now now control yourself." I purr as George and I turn leaving the small boy blushing and stammering angrily in our wake.

"Draco... Draco..?" a soft female voice pulled me from my thoughts as I watched the two red heads work their way in perfect harmony through the crowd, growling to myself I turn to face her,

"What..." my eyes narrow as I push the flush from my face taking on that calm stoic look I always wear. She gave me that smile, it should have set me on fire like it did so many other guys she flashed it at, a smile that held a promise.

"Where were you last night baby?" her voice oozed out as her fingers danced up my chest.

I let a well rehearsed smile slide into place as my arm loops around her hips and I turn her my eyes drifting over her head searching out those red beacons again.

"He could ruin us.." I whisper in his ear as we finally sit at the breakfast table my eyes lowered my face tinged with worry. I sigh softly and my eyes raise as his hand comes to grip my knee under the table a smile on his sweet face.

"Don't worry Fred," his voice is soft as his head tilts back quick as if for me to look over my shoulder. My eyes hesitantly leave his face and drift behind me, my breath slowly catches as I lock onto the hungriest gaze I have ever seen. Fire burned in cold eyes, steal melted and was replaced by something all consuming. It sent heated bolts of erotic electricity through me as I pulled my eyes away from the wanton gaze and let then move back to Georges.

"No.." I whisper,

"Yes.. He counters as he begins to pile food on his plate "been staring like that all morning, personally I think he would want to keep this a secret in hopes of joining in again." His smile was devious his eyes flickered, with heat and desire as his hand on my knees slid high on my thigh.

As he pulls back and goes to talk to Dean my eyes drift back to the table behind us, his gaze is still there bearing down on me, on George hungry like a man starved and looking at a banquet he cant just get up and eat from. I smile and turn my back on our new toy. 'He would learn the rules of this game yet.' I think as my laughter joins Georges, I laugh hard to hide the blush crawling onto my cheeks as his hand crawls up my thigh.

"Fred!" my head turns at the sound of my name and I wave my eyes grazing Georges and mines new toy, Draco Malfoy what a little gem to have...My smile matches my brothers in its deviousness, in its pure lust for the boys lithe pale form. The rest of this year is going to be ..."oh so much fun' I think as my attention turns back to my lovers, back to my perfect reflection and his ever sliding hand.


	3. Passageways

Draco had finally succeeded in shaking loose the two muscle brained idiots who; since before he could remember he kept at his side. As of late he was growing tired of them. He sighed as he ducked around one of the winding corners Hogwarts had to offer, the still quiet pushed in on him he lent back against a stature of a large wolf and stretched his arms reached upward his eyes closing.

He slumped down sitting at the feet of the statue and raked his hands through his tussled blond hair. His life had spiraled out of control in a matter of two days. He was exhausted, he hadn't slept at last night, he waited sitting in front of the cold fireplace in his common room checking the hallway every few hours. They hadn't come. He growled angrily and stood quickly his fists clenched at his sides his ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

What a fool he had been, letting these two boys get under his skin. He was furious they would pay oh yes. . .

A voice distracted him from his vengeful thoughts and sent a bolt of longing through his body.

"My my, what a pleasurable sounds you make when no one is looking Draco." Fred stepped out from behind the statue "Mischief managed" he mumbled as he rolled up a piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket.

Draco licked his lips as the taller male approached. Fred tilted his head letting his shaggy red hair shift out of his vision only to have it fall right back where it was. The hair was distracting in the way it covered his right eye giving him a highly mysterious look. "What are you doing all the way up here my sweet" Fred said softly as he came closer.

Draco flattened himself up against the statue, its hard surface in stark contract to the soft warm body that now pressed against his chest.

"Get away from me, some one could see us." Draco protested his eyes narrowed.

"Isn't that half the fun?" Fred asked as his lips parted into a wide smile and he pressed his hips against Draco's.

An uncontrollable shiver shot up Draco's spine causing his eyes to close in pleasure. His head tilted into Fred's hand as it came up to cup his cheek. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. . " Fred mumbled as he scattered hot kisses along Draco's temple and down his cheek to nip the boy's long slender neck.

"This is wrong. . " Draco mumbled as his lips came apart and he sucked in a slow steady breath. Fred rocked his hips against Draco's as he gently sucked on the spot where Draco's neck met his shoulder.

Draco released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in a slow husky moan.

"I want you," Fred whispered into Draco's ear softly nipping the lobe making Draco take in a sharp breath.

'Dear god what was he doing' Draco thought even as the words slipped past his lips, the need in him stronger than anything he had felt before.

"Yes…" he moaned out as his hands wrapped around Fred's hips "Yes , please, now. ." he gasped as Fred's mouth worked magic on him.

"Come." Fred said taking Draco;s hand and pulling him around the statue.

The sudden lack of Fred's body heat left Draco whimpering to himself. He didn't understand what was happening to him, he hated this boy. . .didn't he?

Once around the statue Fred lifted his wand and tapped the wall in three specific but random locations. With a small pop the wall slid away revealing a passageway. The passage was lit sparsely with random candles; the light was very dull and left long spots of pure blackness between one orange pool of light and another.

It was to one of these black spots that Fred pulled Draco, slamming him up against the wall his hungry mouth found the younger boys. Draco didn't even have time to gasp as he was locked into the heated kiss.

Need over bearing need coursed through Draco, his hands groped for the other boys hips. He needed contact, he needed friction, god he needed so badly, so many things he didn't know what to do. Fred was skilled; he knew where to kiss how to touch, when to bite, it was as if Fred was the lover Draco had been searching for. Hastily Draco killed the thought, this was a phase a passing phase, and he liked girls. . didn't he?

Draco didn't have time to pursue the line of thought any further. Fred was on his knees in front of Draco his hands gently stroking the boys elongated member through his trousers. "Oh god" Draco mumbled as he felt his belt loosen and his pants pool at his feet.

"Not god," an amused voice responded "Fred," he correct Draco his voice low and husky as he removed Draco's boxers. "Mmmm. More happy to see me then you let on. . " he mused as he looked up to where Draco's face should be. The passageway was so dark he couldn't tell though. A muffled grunt told Fred that just like the night before Draco had slipped this pointer finger between his teeth and was biting on the side of it.

Fred pictured his handsome face, those steal blue eyes closed his high pure blood cheeks flushed those perfect girly lips pulled back as his straight, white teeth bit down on the side of his finger. His head would be turned off to the side his entire body focused on what Fred was about to do. He smiled to himself, 'yes Draco Malfoy would be the perfect pet.'

Slowly Fred licked the head of Draco's member. He felt the thick shaft pulse in his hand. "Mmm," he moaned his eyes closing as he slipped the head of Draco's cock into his mouth.

Draco heard his gasp as if he hadn't done it. It was high and airy, faint in the small hallway. His hand stretched down and slid through Fred's hair gripping it tightly between his fingers. "Yes. . ." he sighed out as he felt Freds tongue stroke along his shaft. His mouth was so hot so soft and wet as it slid up and down his member, "Oh Fred, oh yes. . ."

Fred almost smiled, it was perfect. Draco was large and through fred had a very small gag reflex he almost had trouble taking Dracos entire length into his mouth. Slowly he did, Fred's eyes closed in pure pleasure of feeling Draco fill him. Sliding his hand over Draco's slick shaft he could feel the boy tense in pleasure.

"More…"

Fred complied moving his hands fast along the rigid length his free hand came up to cup Dracos tight balls.

"Oh, oh sweet. . .I..I'm going to. . " Draco didn't finish his words but the grip he had on Freds hair tightened as he felt the pleasure explode along his body.

His cry echoed through the passageway as he emptied his seed into Freds waiting mouth. Tingled of pleasure danced along his skin, he was covered in sweat and panting as if he had just finished a Quidditch match.

Slowly Fred rose and took Draco into his arms. "You taste so good my sweet." He said as he nuzzled the boys neck..

Draco didn't reply he wrapped his arms around Fred letting his cheek snuggle into Freds shoulder. Draco had a smile on his lips, a genuine smile, he didn't realize it but Fred could feel it.

After a few minutes Fred pulled away and helped Draco put his clothing back on. "Come on don't you have a class now?" Fred inquired as he took Draco by the hand and led him back the way they had come.

"Yes," Draco said his voice still laced with lust.

Fred felt draco's grip on his hand tighten as they reached the entrance to the passage way.

"When will I see you next?" Draco asked, already hating himself for asking it. Hating the waves of sorry and sadness that were washing over him knowing he was going to have to leave Freds presence.

Fred didn't respond. He opened the passageway door and stepped through it. Draco followed.

Draco licked his lips as Fred let go of his hand, it was hard for him to walk all he wanted to do was lay down curled up in this other boys arms and sleep the day away. Fred smiled and kissed Draco's brow as he turned to leave.

"W…when will I see you again!" Draco pressed again for an answer, a mild panic stetting into his system at the chance he wouldn't in fact see him again.

Fred pushed and Draco watched as the boys slender shoulders shrugged "Soon maybe. . but then again maybe not, it all depends on how you behave."

Draco was stunned, anger quickly set in his cheeks heated and he opened his mouth to shout at Fred when suddenly he was there kissing him. Everything melted from Dracos mind. All he could do was kiss back.

"Soon." Fred repeated, and Draco nodded.

George watched his brother stroll into their dormitory he knew that swagger. George smiled "And how is our Pet?" he asked as Fred flopped down on the bed next to him.

"Ohh, how did you know?" Fred pouted

"For one, your hair is mussed beyond belief, two, I can small it all over you, and three. . " George paused and ran his hand over his brothers crotch. "Don't you think I know when your like this?" He said his voice low and husky.

Fred moaned softly and lent in to kiss his brother. Their lips met and everything was perfect, nothing could ever be wrong as long as he had George.

"Do I really smell?" Fred mused once they had parted.

"Oh yes something fierce" George said as he watched Fred rise off the bed.

"Well, then I guess I'm off to the showers . . ." a playful smile formed on Freds lips. "Want to help?" he laughed as George sprung off the bed after him.


End file.
